


Misunderstanding's, Communication is Key

by orphan_account



Series: Pack....Just Pack [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha-Omega Yamaguchi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Issues with it, It's so sappy that im sick, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Swears, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you don't understand something it's best to ask a question.</p><p>When you don't understand why your friend is ignoring you, it's best to not obsesses.</p><p>It's best to ask what going on, It's best to communicate. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or the characters; just like writing stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding's, Communication is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Random notes for the universe if you like details like me:
> 
> -Yamamguichi is an Alpha-Omega or A-O (he’ll alternate between ruts and heats, but is more likely to have a rut. His smell changes from something spicy or woodsy to calming and sweet depending on his mood.  
> His body is accommodating for what he wants to do later on in life: he’s able to have kid’s like most omega’s but it’s harder for him. (It might take 5 heats or ruts to impregnate someone rather than the one it takes for solitary genders)
> 
> -The Omega Taxi Service is a free government funded program in Japan that is only for Omega’s and O-A (Omega-Alpha's) (though O-A can only use this if they're not going into in rut or approaching a rut for that year). It’s only run by Beta’s or Omega’s while vehicles are driven by those exact genders; Each individual is screened psychological, physically, and thoroughly through background checks.
> 
> It started out about 50 years ago and has been going strong since. Their main functions are to provide Omega’s in need of transportation a safe ride home, helped Omega’s move into a house/apartments of their own, and help them run errands that would otherwise being dangerous or tiresome. When Omega’s were firs getting there rights, there was a lot of backlash about letting them outside on their own, and many taxi owners would try to take advantage of omega’s in cars financially or otherwise. A few reported incidents and the government had people calling against taxi services, public transit for overall treatment as such. So, the present Tokyo Prime Minster proposed the service and with a huge backing, it made the a historical difference in the society of omega rights.

  
The very first thing Tobio does each morning is stretch in front of the window. When he was a younger, he read somewhere that stretching before you start your day could make you taller and promote stronger bones. He learned the next day (through trial and error) that it was better to stand in front of the window, so he wouldn’t he fall backwards on the bed and fall asleep.  
  
It’s been ten years, and Tobio still does this; it’s a part of his routine. It keeps him on track and he feels great at the end of the day that he accomplished all these little goals he set out to do. It doesn’t feel habitual to him, but it’s relaxing to have a purpose despite how insignificant it seems in the long run of the day.  
  
Routines are sort of key to having a productive morning for him.  
  
That’s why he frown’s heavily when he notices that almost all his uniform shirts, that all have Shouyou’s scent, are dirty. His only clean one is from the first day of school, and is hidden in the back of his closet.  
  
Wearing Shouyou’s scent on his clothes is now a part of his routine; it seems to make his bestfriend happy and the world is a little bit brighter when Shouyou smiles. It also relaxes Tobio on occasion.  
  
He briefly wonders if he can sneak on yesterday’s, but a quick look at it on the floor near his hamper shows that it’s quite damp (it’s the rainy season after all) and dirty (he must have stepped on it last night).  
  
There’s only one choice now.  
  
He lays his last uniform shirt on the bed, and prepares to being the day with a shower.  
  
  
……  
  
  
The rain is heavy this morning, a real change from the quiet drilling form the days before it.  
  
Practise is cancelled this morning as they need to clean the gym throughly for some superintendent that’s coming at the end of the day. The principal explained to the Takeda-sensei (who later explained it to the team) that if the school appeases him enough, the superintendent will raise their extra curricular budget. Plus their afternoon practice is not cancelled, sensei’s got them a practice game with Nekoma in Tokyo; so Tobio’s not complaining…anymore.  
  
The day passes by slow once he enter’s his classroom. He talks to some classmates during breaks, but overall sticks to himself. He tries to do some Math homework during lunch, tries not to fall asleep in English, and spends most of Social Studies staring outside the window.  
  
He barely see’s Shouyou throughout the day, they had waved at one another once in the halls during lunch, but the other teen seems to be helping Sugawara-san with something since he’s always seen with him though.  
  
Tobio doesn’t really think anything of it; some friends need time apart.    
  
Though when the team boards the bus at the end of the day, and Shouyou sit’s beside Tskushima (to a bitter eye-roll of the teen) rather than him, it begins to hurt a little. Yamamguchi sit’s beside him instead, which is nice as they read manga together and he explains random parts of his math homework that Tobio didn’t understand, but still it kind of hurts to be ignored.  
  
Arriving is fine, Yamaguchi patiently waits for him to get off the bus and asks to carry his things once he’s outside. He explains to Tobio’s surprise and reluctance to hand them over (he’s carrying more than usual) that he’s approaching his rut this year instead of a heat. Rut’s make Alpha-Omega’s want to take care more of pack; “especially Omega’s” he blushes out to Tobio.  
  
Tobio tells him that it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, that it’s in nature and that he would love for his things to be carried. They’re the last to arrive and get changed, but Yamaguchi smiles widely at him when they play the first set, so Tobio’s not annoyed at all for being somewhat tardy.    
  
He is more than annoyed though when he catches eyes with Shouyou, but the other only smiles before bouncing off to speak to Nekoma’s setter. A huge yell of “KENMA!” flows across the room as Shouyou barley catches himself from tackling the other person to the ground.  
  
Tskushima’s mumbles something rude under his breath, and Daichi-san face palms before apologizing to Nekoma’s captain. The captain only laughs it off, with some creepy snickers, but he separates the two with some advice of “Use your feet for more force, Shrimpy-chan”. He get’s a dry look from Kenma that make him almost cough out a lung from laughing.  
  
The second set starts soon after, and if he tosses the ball a little more to Tanaka-san, than that’s just between Tobio and the volleyball.  
  
After half an hour of playing and taunting each other with serious faces, they’re at a tie for the game so far, and a third set must be played to rule a winner.  They switch courts almost immediately, fuelled with the promise of a late dinner from Takeda-sensei if they can wrap it up fast enough to get home by dark.  
  
Tobio is in charge of pushing the volleyball cart, but Yamaguchi takes over instead, the jump-float spiker instincts seem to be going into overtime today as he’s been helping most in the team with anything he can. He’s helped Yachi patch a paper cut from the sidelines, ran off to get the coach another soda, and not to mention done most of the heavy lifting for the set-up.  
  
The others are allowing Yamamguchi to do this, they must notice how frazzled he becomes if refused, but still Tobio can’t help but worry for him. ‘He needs some water’ thinks Tobio as he takes in the chapped lips of the A-O. He briskly walks over to the corner, where everyone bags are located, and finds Yamaguchi’s (it has a cute little dinosaur sticker) easily enough. He then rummages through his own bag for the his water bottle, he’s digging at the bottom of his bag when Shouyou’s scent passes him by.  
  
“Shou-“ he begins to say, but stops as he looks beside him to see Kenma instead. Kenma looks up towards him, his phone in hand with the screen on the messaging app, the setter raises an eyebrow but mumbles a small, “No, it’s me” before going back to his phone. Tobio stares a little more at the setter, he’d take another sniff but the scent seems to waving off Kenma.  
  
  
Kenma’s smells like Shouyou, heavily.  
  
So much so that Tobio thought that Kenma was Shouyou.  
  
Interesting.  
  
  
Coach Ukai calls for the game to start, and Tobio snaps out of staring at Kenma (or the place Kenma was as the other teen had left moments ago). He gathers Yamamguchi’s water bottle, and hands it to him before going back to his position for this rotation. He ignores Shouyou as the middle blocker yells at him for more tosses.  
  
He doesn’t toss to him more than twice during the entire set. They still lose at the end of the game.  
  
Coach say’s they’ve gotten better; Takeda-sensei still buys them dinner.  
  
Shouyou doesn’t wait for him, when they Shouyou  
  
  
……  
  
  
  
Once home, Tobio draws himself a bath using his favourite soap. It’s lavender but a milky white with a honey consistency. He scrubs the rest of his body before hopping in and closes the glass doors rather than leave it open like usual. He wants to immerse himself in the smell as much as he can before bed.  
  
His mother hates the feeling of shower curtain’s, so when he was 10, his father had a glass door installed as a present for her birthday. Tobio was silently pleased too as the curtain touching his skin while he baths made his skin crawl.  
  
The bath is one of the places beside the volleyball court that Tobio can think steadily; naturally he thinks about his day.  
  
_‘ Shouyou wouldn’t speak to me?’_ is his first thought. The smaller volleyball partner didn’t have one conversation with Tobio at all. Now that he thought about it, they also hadn’t spoken that much over the week. Other than a good night text or a random question about the homework or volleyball play, the two hadn’t really said anything about their personal lives.  
  
Tobio began to worry, what had changed their friendship so much that the other teen began subtly ignoring him?  
  
‘Scent Marking,’ replied his mind.  
  
Tobio pushed some foam away from his chest, the bath was sort of bubbly since he’d poured at the faucet instead of mixing it in, and sighed as he slumped down.  
  
Maybe Shouyou didn’t think he needed to smell like him anymore? Maybe it was a hassle to him to scent the shirts?  
  
He’d once read an article that some alpha’s (or people in general) stop scenting once they find someone of more importance to scent. Like newly added family members (Shouyou’s mom wasn’t pregnant to his knowledge…), family pets (Natsu’s allergic to fur, otherwise they would have gotten a dog ages ago), lovers/significant others (they were a little too young for lovers, but secret significant other’s didn’t seem too logical either— Shouyou was a loudmouth).  
  
And they were bestfriends; so Shouyou would have told him that he was dating someone…right?  
  
His mind flashed back to the way his friend tackled Kenma. Shouyou had seemed really happy, and despite how reserved the other setter seemed, Kenma had hugged back a little.  
  
_‘Kenma?’_ thought Tobio as he tried to remember as much as could about the teen. The Nekoma setter was quite smart, an amazing player, and always had this pull with Shouyou since they started playing against one another.  
  
Shouyou always spoke well about the other teen, he always spoke well about everyone he met that was nice, but Kenma seemed to have really capture his interest before they ever played too.  
  
He drew a baby crow on the fog left over on the glass from the calming steam of the water. It distracted him for a while till another thought came up, _’He smelled heavily of Shouyou.’_  
  
Kenma didn’t smell just like a hug, a scent other than your own would usually fade after playing a sweaty game of sports or even walking around in the earthy smell of the rain. It had to be heavily ingrained in something…like a t-shirt.  
  
Tobio thought back to the clothes they were wearing (all casual workout outfits as both teams already knew each other not to get mixed up), Kenma’s seemed to be wearing a plain white shirt with a smudge on the bottom (like a finger print). Though it looked a little bigger on him than usual, it seemed normal for a workout.  
  
He thought back to the bus, and how Shouyou didn’t sit beside him again on the way home, but right after the game he’d ran to get a bag from Kenma before they left. He later mentioned to Tanaka-senpai (who he was sitting beside on the bus) that it was something he’d left at Kenma’s during a visit.  
  
And a few minutes later Nekoma went outside to wave them off; Kenma was dressed in a black t-shirt that looked his size.  
  
It was a only possibility that Kenma had given Shouyou the white shirt back, and if the shirt was his…  
  
Tobio hummed and stretched out a little in lukewarm water,  “A possibility,” he murmured to himself.  
  
  
……  
  
  
The weekend passed by in a daze, Tobio spent his time shopping, cleaning, and doing his homework. It rained heavily throughout the weekend, so on his off times without the main three things to distract him; he read. He read about his biology, he read about other’s biologies, and he read fantasy books.  
  
His phone rang or vibrated a few times, a couple texts from Yachi (“Need help with English?”), a few from Yamaguichi (“You okay? Need anything?”) and one from Tskushima (“Leave Yamamguchi alone.”).  
  
None came from Shouyou.  
  
Tobio tried not to let that bother him throughout the weekend.  
  
  
……  
  
  
When Tobio woke up on Monday, he didn’t stretch that well, it was half hearted. The look outside the window was more sunny than rainy that day, but Tobio knew that he’d still have to wear his boots; he hated his boots.  
  
He was having a shit day already.  
  
Sighing heavily, he began collecting his clothes before he want about his morning routine. He’d found his pants and belt in his gym bag (both still clean and surprisingly smelled okay), but he paused when he went to his closet and saw nothing only t-shirts were in there.  
  
_‘I forgot to do laundry’_ he thought to himself, Groaning he stomped out of his bedroom into his parents room. His father always had shirts on hands for his random cooking trips, being on hire meant that he had to be ready to leave at the drop of a hat. He loathed to get stuck on random things like not having enough dress shirts.  
  
Tobio was given permission to borrow and keep since he father never stopped buying shirts oversea’s, the problem was they were always a size too big. The cuffs feel over his hands, and the collar showed off his neck too much without a tie.    
  
He contemplated taking his mother’s shirts, but went against the idea.  
  
His mother wasn’t the same when it came to buying clothes, she always planned her flights according and clothing appropriately.  She would be mad if he took one of her shirts that she was going to use for a upcoming flight.  
  
Plus she only wore short sleeves and Tobio didn’t want to feel the coldness of his desk on his arms today.  
  
“Dad’s it is then,” he muttered to himself as he got one of father’s fresh shirt’s out. It smelled like his father’s cologne, but also a bit like his mothers perfume from lingering too much between her clothes in the closet. Tobio inhaled a little; he needed to check up on his parents later this week, he missed them.  
  
The shirt was dropped off in his bedroom, and  he went to take a quick shower a few minutes after.  
  
  
…….  
  
  
School was boring more than usual for the first time in the year. He often felt like it dragged on, but today it was like time was taunting him. He’d look at the clock, write down something, learn an entire component of the lesson, and peer out the window to watch the sun dry up a puddle, before turning back  to find that 1 minute had passed.  
  
His classmates all seemed to be doing fine though, a few asked him some questions about the homework or his volleyball team, but they all seemed to be chattering amongst themselves like time was acting fine.  
  
He caught himself wondering a few times to many if this was a dream, and that maybe it was still Sunday. He’d pinch himself each time to disprove it.  
  
The uncomfortable news was that Shouyou was speaking to him again; this was uncomfortable as the Alpha had smelled less like himself today and more like cinnamon. They only said, “Hi/Hello” in the hallway, but Tobio has stayed farther than usual and slipped into his class with relief than the usual dread (for tests) or boredom (for every lesson). His mind strayed a few time’s to actually just texting Shouyou about the scent of cinnamon, but it felt like he was disrespecting him a little by asking.  
  
When his hand itched for his phone again, he instead texted Yachi during Social Studies for a private lunch lesson and decided that he’d just leave the subject alone.  
  
If Shouyou wanted to speak him later, than Shouyou would talk to him later; Tobio wouldn’t ask.  
  
People need their space sometimes.  
  
…….  
  
  
The end of the day bell rung, and with it came a stampede of students yelling as they rushed out the doors. Ordinarily, Tobio would be amongst them, maybe racing Shouyou, but today he stood back and let the students escape before him. He had volleyball practice up next, and for the first time at Karusano, he was dreading it.  
  
He walked slow to practice, dropped by the vending machine to get some milk for later, and arrived late to change. Daichi-san gave him a stern warning, but was quick to let him go as he could tell that something was off. Tobio slumped his way up the stairs, really not looking forward to this, and pressed himself against the door to open it with his body.  
  
He must’ve put too much weight on though as it slammed open and against a wall, scaring the crap out of the one inhabitant of the change room left.  
  
“No!” shrieked Shouyou as he clung a white shirt to his bare chest. He was facing the door with widen eyes, but his stance looked ready to headset someone. Out of confusion, he looks down to see Tobio laying on the floor beside the open door. “Tobio?” he questioned before rushing over to help the taller teen sit up.  
  
“Hey,” replied the setter as he eased up into a sitting position with the middle blockers help, _‘So, much for space’_ thought Tobio as the other teen leaned near in his face while in a crouch. Tobio blushed as he noticed the others bare chest, gently he he pushed the other away.    
  
Shouyou backed off but still kept a eye on him, “You okay?” he asked as he ran his eyes over the others form, “I haven’t seen you in a while, and you’re late to practise. You’re never late to practise.”  
  
Tobio bristled at the “seen you in a while” comment, It wasn’t like he was the one ignoring someone, but he hid his bitterness and switched to a different subject. ‘A white shirt’  He noted in the shorter players lap, “Nice shirt,” Tobio commented to the other’s confusion, Tobio examined it for a smudged finger print somewhere. ‘If i see that smudge at the bottom, I know they’ve shared it aka theres something going on’  
  
Tobio wasn’t thinking right today.  
  
“Thanks buts it’s just a white shirt,” said Shouyou puzzled. “Look did you get a injured? Do I need to take you to the nurses? I’ll go get someone right now if you need to.” He stood up, dropping his shirt, about to race down the stairs to the gym for Daichi-San. He looked determined and was being nice about the situation since they were both becoming even later to practise, but Tobio couldn’t help feel a little vexation as two weeks ago Shouyou would have offered to carry him there or take him himself.  
  
Tobio eyes drifted back to that shirt on the ground, and he picked it up as he stood up. “Here,” he handed it to Shouyou, the other looked questionably at him, Tobio sighed with frustration “Put this on. I’ll meet you down there, Dumbass. I’ve just been having a shit day is all.”    
  
The Alpha gazed over him once more, before putting on the shirt and straightening it out; Tobio eyes sought out the bottom and his eyebrow twitched at the dark smudge.  
  
It was a fingerprint. The fingerprint.  
  
With a deep breath, he turned around and marched towards his locker away from his “bestfriends”.  
  
The sound of two peoples breathing was all that was heard in the room, before the door closed with a click and it was just the sound of one.  
  
Tobio hit his head against the outside of his locker, “This day sucks…” he whispered to himself.  
  
  
……  
  
  
Practice passed by swiftly, and Tobio tossed as much as he could to Shouyou in order to give the appearance  that nothing was wrong. Sure, the tosses were a little rougher than usual, but no one appeared to notice, so he guessed he was fine for the day.  
  
_‘I’ll work harder next time,”_ he thought later on his work home, alone. Shouyou rode his bike home instead at their stop with a small explanation of “Family stuff”. Tobio didn’t believe him, but he still smiled slightly and waved the other off.  
  
He was becoming accustomed to walking home alone again like in middle school.  
  
The house was dark when he arrived home, and the first thing Tobio did was put his laundry in at first chance. Some shirt’s still smelled faintly like his “bestfriend” so he pour extra softener on them before he closed the washing machine lid; there some satisfaction in that for some odd reason.  
  
Dinner was made promptly with whatever ingredients he had, which was not a lot as he still needed to do a big grocery trip, but he would have to settle until his parents sent money.  He texted Yachi a few times about something funny he saw today in practice (she was sick for day), and called his parents to remind that the mortgage was due.  
  
Overall, it was a pretty boring night; no. Boring isn’t the right adjective. It was lonely. It was a lonely night. Then again, what did he expect.  
  
King’s don’t have friends.  
  
  
…….  
  
  
  
Tobio skipped school the next day, his rational excuse was that he was out of food, and that if he didn’t go shopping for some on his own then he would starve. Starvation came before school always. Irrationally,  he knew it was because Hinata would be at school and practice, and Tobio didn’t want he see him at all.  
  
Oh Yeah. He switched back to Hinata since they weren’t as close as he thought they were. Whatever.  
  
He muted his phone only to be notified by his parents, though the school would call the house and he would delete the message before it got relayed to them that he was absent, just in case.  
  
Tobio was having a free, love yourself day today. Nothing could ruin that.  
  
No one could ruin that.  
  
So, he packed up as much as he could in his cart at the grocery store, spending the newly sent money that his parents overnighted to him, and bought as much food as he could within his budget. Then he called an Omega Taxi Service* car and they drove him back to the house, and helped him put the groceries on the table in the living room; he tipped fairly well and then he went down to business packing them out.  
  
This took a good portion of his day up, by the time lunch time hit for him. It was 2pm and he still hadn’t eaten, so he made all his favorite food’s for lunch’s the next 5 days. He had decided that he was done buying bread for lunch, a nice home cooked meal would be healthier and better for him.  
  
Tobio was making all types of changes, He was changing as a person.  
  
He went to bed early that night, deciding to read some manga instead of doing his homework, and “forgot” to switch his alarms.  
  
If he arrived to school during the lunch the next day, Then the school would have to take it up with he answering machine.  
  
……  
  
Hinata tried to speak to him more for the entire week; he showed up at Tobio’s class during breaks; texted him morning, noon, and night with random stuff; and even wrote him some letter.  
  
Tobio ignored them all politely.  
  
He was too tired (and still fucking bitter) about Hinata not telling him about Kenma and also ignoring him for two weeks straight. He wasn’t rude about it like some people would assume though (acknowledge Hinata as person, spoke to when spoken to,…), but he refused to be in the same room alone with spiker on principle alone. He changed earlier or later before him during practices, and kept it strictly professional during practice matches or ‘freak quick’ practices.  
  
On Friday, Hinata confronted him during practice.  
  
The ball had been tossed recklessly by Tanaka-senpai (he insisted that he could play any position being an experienced senpai), and Hinata had stupidly followed along with admiration. He asked for a toss, and judging by the way the ball was falling in the air, it was going to smash Hinata in the face hard.  
  
“Dodge Hinata!” Tobio yelled and the other jumped back before it smacked him on the head. A few members of the team turned to look their way, and then turned back once they saw Tanaka apologizing with a bow. The matter was over, and the two played their best against their senpai’s in a game, but Hinata began to stare at him silently on breaks.  
  
Tobio decided to change lastly out of all of them, he wasn’t in the mood to gather all his stuff at timely pace, and consequently left at 6:30pm at night. Despite the year nearing summer, it was still dark out after 6pm; Tobio would walk it home, but safety was still a huge priority for an Omega out in the dark. He locked up the club change room tightly, jiggling the door handle two times, and decided that by time he hit the school gates that he’d either walk or call for a car.  
  
He admired the school as he walked towards the gates; it was interesting to see how something so normally plain or bare could be freighting because of the darkness. It kind of reminded you that everything despite how see through or clear, has a little bit of darkness in it, that was not to be messed with. He would be so freaked out if something jumped out at him right now.  
  
“Tobio!” a voice screamed from the small distance in front of him.  
  
Said person didn’t think, but hurled his bag straight at it with accuracy. A large thud was sounded, and grain came after it. Tobio backed up and pulled his phone to call the police. “I’m calling the police, you creep!” he yelled at the voice, he began typing when the voice back.  
  
“It’s Shouyou, Stupid Kageyama!”    
  
He saw a dark figure moving towards him, and kept his finger on the call button just in case, though it was unneeded as Hinata did show up with frazzled hair. He was holding Tobio bag in hand and looked sort of angry.  
  
“What the hell Bakayama!” he shouted at the setter, Tobio glared at him “I’m an Omega walking in the fucking dark in a creepy place. I reacted pretty well to be honest,” he spat out at the other before grabbing his bag back. Hinata’s face softened, “Sorry, I should have warned you I was waiting,” he said with sincerity.  
  
Tobio accepted with a “No big deal, it happened already” but on the inside he thought, _‘I still would have thrown it’._  
  
“Why are you waiting?” he asked Hinata as he put the bag back over his shoulder, the other volleyball player adopted a serious face, “We need to talk.” he stated firmly.  
  
Tobio checked the time on his phone, it read 6:45pm, before he replied “I need to get home.”  
  
“I’ll walk you,” said the later as he stared at Tobio with determination in his eyes. They were going to have this conversation whenever Tobio next saw him, best to do it now; he sighed before nodding.  
  
“Fine, but if some random pervert comes up and tries to attack me, I’m-“  
  
“I’ll protect you,” declared Hinata with a fire in his eyes; he looked mad at the thought of Tobio even speaking to some pervert let alone being attacked by one. Tobio on the other hand looked stunned at the shorter of the two, before he felt a flush rising on his face.     
  
_‘ Nope. Not blushing right here or right now,’_   he thought with some stubbornness. He moved forward towards the gate, and from what he could guess in the shadows, Hinata’s bicycle. He began pulling the Hinata by his sleeve towards the gate as well.  
  
They backed up properly, and within minutes were walking on the road towards the direction of both their homes.  
  
  
……  
  
  
They were more than half way to the Omega’s house when Tobio finally snapped from the absolute silence between them.  
  
“Hinata,” he called out to the orange headed spiker. The teen was pulling his bicycle steadily beside him, but otherwise had no reaction to the call. “Hinata,” he tried again a little louder, still no response. Miffed Tobio whacked him with his bag nearing screaming “Dumbass!” as the other stumbled, Hinata didn’t fall but the handle bar hit him in the stomach. Tobio winced in sympathy, feeling a little bad; only little as he could have been home already.  
  
“Shit,” muttered Hinata as he righted himself up, he looked at Tobio with a confused gaze that the other returned back to him. He had expected some sort of insult back instead of a mumble; Tobio stopped as he waited for the teen to feel a little better, once that was confirm he started talking.  
  
“Why did you want to talk?” demanded Tobio.  
  
He was tired of them playing the ignoring game for the past month; he could admit that he was being petty the last week by ignoring him but it was started by Hinata. After telling him a month and half ago that they were now “bestfriends” and that something like scent marking was important between them for that relationship, he’d stop speaking to him for two weeks. That fucked with someone.  
  
HInata stared at the ground beatneath them, before he raised his gazed and stared at Tobio. The setter huffed as turned to move forward towards his house; he was done with this.  
  
“I like you,” he heard when he took one step. Tobio spun around to see the Alpha blushing but looking directly at his face.  
  
“Haah?” sounded Tobio intelligently.  You have to understand that was the least likely thing that he expected to hear, Hinata must’ve taken it as “say it louder because I can’t hear you’ as he screamed it next.  
  
“I LIKE YOU!”  
  
Tobio felt redness filling his cheeks, and he reacted frazzled as nearby houses began flicking lights on. He grabbed Hinata’s leave and began pulling them furiously to the front of Tobio’s house.  
  
“Since when?” he interrogated Hinata as the other let down his bikes kickstand in front of Tobio’s front gate. They were standing a little bit closer than normal, Tobio felt a little fluster at the heat he could feel off the other’s body; still he stood his ground.  
  
“Since we met this year,”  answered Hinata, he was clenching his fists in nervousness but the words spilled out quickly.  
  
_‘He not lying’_   thought Tobio, a warmth burned in his cheeks but he coughed slightly to try and cover it up. He did a bad job though, if the grin Hinata was wearing was something to judge off of.  
  
“Hinata-“ he tried to a frustrated look of the other, “Shouyou, Call me Shouyou. **You’re** supposed to call me Shouyou.” said person announced.  
  
“Shouyou,” Tobio said instead, a happy smile was gained, “I thought you were dating Kenma.” The happy smile was gone and turned into a frowny face.  
  
“I’m not,” responded Hinata with confusion, he looked really uncomfortable at the thought actually, “We’re just good friends. Kenma’s also dating someone.”  
  
Tobio raised an eyebrow at this, “I saw him wearing your shirt, and I know it was yours because he smelled a lot like you. I even thought it was you at one point when he sat beside me,” Hinata blanked at that comment, before he brightened up with an answer, “Oh!” he exclaimed, with understanding, “No, No. I spent the night at his house and forgot it. So, then he brought it back to me but had to use it for practise since he forgot his own shirt. A misunderstanding.”  
  
The setter of the two backed away though, more than a little uncomfortable, “Spent the night?” Tobio mumbled. _‘Somehow that’s even worse than dating,’_ he thought as HInata’s face froze. Hinata immediately moved back into Tobio’s space with a pleading eyes, “I meant sleepover. Sleepover.” he assured, hands in the air like he was afraid to touch Tobio but wanted to give physical comfort.  
  
“Then why did you ignore me at the beginning of the month?” challenged Tobio instead of going into the Alpha’s touch. Said Alpha began digging through his shorts pockets before pulling out a black box.  
  
“For this” he explained prying opening Tobio’s left hand. He securely placed it in the Omega’s hand, and gestured for him to open it by placing the other hand on top. Tobio glanced down at it, then at the Alpha who was waiting with baited breath, and opened it.  
  
Inside was a silver chained necklace with a small inch round volleyball pendant in it’s national colors of red, white and green. Tobio place the top lid of the box under the bottom, and stroked the surface of the pendant once his right hand was free. _‘It’s bumpy’_ he thought as felt it, immediately he thought of article he read on gems one summer. If they’re bumpy, a solid, and did not fog up (he was breathing on it by looked so close at it) then It’s a real gem*. Tobio was holding real gems in his hand.    
  
He gaped at Shouyou, who was looking at him excitedly.  
  
“Who is this for?” he asked.    
  
…  
  
A dank silence based by, with Hinata starting at him in disbelief. Tobio head titled to the side, and the decoy groaned before he ruffled his hair with both hands in annoyance. “You’re not getting it. I like you stupid!”  
  
He looked hysteric that Tobio didn’t understand what he was holding, who’s pendant he was hold.  
  
Tobio seethed at being called stupid, “Excuse me, if I don’t know why you handing me a pendant has to do with you liking me or even ignoring me for half a month.”  He got unhooked the lid from the bottom of the box and tried to put it back on when Shouyou’s hands grabbed his wrists.  
  
Tobio glared at the other dynamic, who began talking.  
  
“In my family, we have this tradition of giving some sort of present to the person we like. To the person we want to date.” He said with restlessness, Tobio bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, but Shouyou carried on, “I like you. I like you so much that it's scary. My **need** to scent mark you was becoming overwhelming. My mom said that I would need to stop scent marking you and ask for a serious claim if i wanted a real chance."

Shouyou took a deep breath as he looked down at the pendant he'd spent hours sketching out designs for, and then ripping to shreds because he thought nothing could capture the bond he shared with Tobio. His last sketch was only thing that made him somewhat happy as it described every feeling he had for Tobio in it's barest state and projected how much more he want when he sought out the gems.

"Before I could do that, I had to find this thing that connected us in someway, and make something about it so that you could cherish if you did decide to go out with me or accept my courting proposal. I spent most of the month hunting down the gems to make this pendant for you along with perfecting my sketches.”  
  
Tobio gazed down at the pendant in the box, then he looked back at Shouyou who looked calm. Like any thing Tobio said in response to his explanation would be accepted and honored by him.  
  
“I thought your family weren’t traditionalist’s?” he asked wary, It wasn’t an uncommon fear, Tobio, like most omega's nowadays, was considered too ‘untamed’ for a traditional family, thus they would try to change him. Shouyou eased his fears with his answer,  “We're not. It was a promise she made to my dad. He did it for her, and he wanted me to do it for you.”  
  
Tobio let out a breath of relief.  
  
“So?” asked the Alpha.  
  
It was question to everything, that Shouyou had asked so far. Would you date me? Would you wear the pendant? Do you like me?  
  
Shouyou was asking for one word to answer them all.  
  
Tobio eyes swept over Shouyou, they had none each other for a long time. He would admit that he felt an occasional attraction to the teen, but was it enough to be considered like. Yes, he would get mad if Shouyou spoke to anyone else with that smile he would give Tobio when they were alone. Yes, he felt deeply sadden this month and then bitter when the teen had ignored him, he felt unwanted and uncared for which Shouyou had always made him felt the opposite of. And Yes, he felt agitated when the Alpha’s scent had been on someone else; in fact, he felt betrayed.  
  
Was this enough to be considered like?  
  
No.  
  
What he considered like is how his chest warmed up when Shouyou would look at him and say nothing, but they both would smile. Like is what he considered when he cooked his favorite food and thought about bringing some to Shouyou despite him never wanting to share with anyone else.  Like is when he would find something intersting or learn some obscure fact and he would wait entire weekend to say it to Shouyou because he wanted to see the expression it put on his face. Like is how he could imagine holding Shouyou’s hand and knowing that his heart would speed up fast out nervousness but make him feel safe.  
  
He could see a future with Shouyou,  
  
He wanted a future with Shouyou.  
  
He liked Shouyou.  
  
“Yes,” whispered Tobio, “My answer is yes”  
  
Immediately, Hinata crushed the taller teen in a hug, the pendant dropping to ground in the box. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Omega’s waist and cuddled into his chest. Tobio placed his chin on the top of the Alpha’s head and they swayed together slightly for a while.  
  
“Thank you,” he heard Shou whisper, “Thank you.”  
  
Tobio blushed heavily at that.  
  
  
……  
  
  
The next Monday found Tobio beginning his routine with a new addition. He’d still stand up and stretch in front of the window. He’d still lay out his clothes, take a shower and eat breakfast, but this time he’d put on his pendant before he left for school.  
  
Practise was cancelled again this morning, since they were nearing exam’s for the year to end, but it was still on for afternoon. So, Tobio didn’t complain….much.  
  
He was nearing the school gate when a bike pulled up right beside him; he looked over to see Shou getting off with an eager smile. Tobio quirked his lips back, “Hey,” he greeted the other teen. Shouyou pulled his bike along with them as they continued walking, “Hey,” he replied, his eyes zoomed in on Tobio’s neck with glee, “You look amazing.”  
  
The taller of the two blushed, he kept as eyes forward but murmured “Thanks” quietly to the others bemusement.  
  
A warming silence passed between them as they went they onto school property and got ready for the start of the school day. Since they were little early (bodies trained to wake up on time for practice) they had a few minutes to themselves before class after getting settled in school. Shouyou offered to walk Tobio to class.  
  
“That makes no sense, you know where my class is, and I know where my class is. I don’t need help getting there.”  
  
Shouyou couldn’t help facepalm in frustration at the his clueless (but cute nonetheless) boyfriend, he intertwined their fingers and lead the setter down the hall at a slow pace. The two had classes on different floors, and despite Shouyou coming down here to race Tobio for after-school practice, he never really took in the students that we’re all on the floor.  For first time in his school life, he noticed something oddly uncomforting about this hallway.  
  
All the students were staring as they walked by—way too intrigued— to be considered friendly.  
  
Little by little the students on the floor turned to look at him mildly, watched their swinging hands with interest, before staring at Tobio with some disappointment.  
  
The inner Alpha in him snarled at his mutual claim being looked down upon, he had about half a mind to start a scene out of offence, but Tobio’s presence kept his inner Alpha calm and centered. The Omega’s class was at the end of the hall, where Shouyou would later race up the exit stairs towards his own class, and the Alpha was kind of sad to have him go, he expressed this through pouting.  
  
They stopped at the back of his classroom doors and Tobio smacked him on the back of his head with his free arm, they were still holding hands, mumbling a weak “idiot” as he too find it sort of disheartening to go. They must have been staring at each other intently (and sappily) as they didn’t notice the loud footsteps of a few students running towards them. A large cry of “NO!” broke the two out of their sap.  
  
“Say it aint so?” yelled a blonde haired student, a brunette student was melodramatically clothing his heart as he starred at Tobio (Shou instinctively shuffled closer), another brunette tried to approach the two but Shouyou’s growl made him pause and step back a little flustered.  
  
“What do you want?” spat out Shouyou, normally he would be nice but Tobio was bitting his lip and that was a telltale sign that he was feeling awkward, so they deserved whatever emotion he gave them.  
  
“Are you dating?” yelled a student inside Tobio’s class, he was seated at the far end near the window. Tobio raised his pendant and replied, “And courting too,” to the giddiness of Shouyou.  
  
The reaction was instantaneous.  
  
A few students started scoffing while the three in front of the couple began glaring with hostility at the short Alpha who raised them an unimpressed eyebrow. He tightened his hold on Tobio’s hand reflexively and the Omega sighed as this was enough to piss him off already.  
  
It started out a good morning, he didn’t want to be pissed off.  
  
“Why do you care?” he asked his whole class, a few stayed seated but some stood up in what can only be described as aggravation.  
  
They all began talking over one another, arguing with each other, so Tobio could only catch a few of the sentence to understand what’s going on.  
  
“I wanted to ask you out,” claimed someone in the middle, while another on the far right claimed that they wanted him to meet their parents for some interview, and someone randomly said that “Eyecandy shouldn’t be ‘Byecandy’ “. A few were seething and took to glaring Shouyou who looked frighteningly calm at this chaos.  
  
  
The consensus was that most students wanted to ask out (or propose a claim to) Tobio by the end of this year.  
  
  
Tobio was flabbergasted, he’d barely spoken to any of these people and if he did, it was about volleyball or school. Any other day he might have (sort off) found this sort of flattering, albeit mostly creepy; Today he found it horrifying that people were actually planning to date him despite knowing next to nothing about him.  
  
Shouyou on the other hand was pissed.  
  
There was a mutual claim hanging right in front of this entire class (the world in fact since Tobio was wearing his pendant), and yes they weren’t primitive anymore but instinctivley they should all know that the conversation was done and that anything they said was just fodder to his growing hatred of them.  
  
He began projecting this hate by making his scent more aggressive than usual; some students sat down, but the persistent ones still argued although they faltered. The final straw was when one of the seated students near the classrooms doors mumbled out “Kageyama would have been such a great mate,” as he gazed at the his boyfriend wistfully, Shouyou glared him into submission.  
  
The noise was buzzing and Tobio was honestly confused on the lack of teachers coming to check on this, but he held his tongue. He rubbed his free hand at his temples in effort tot make the oncoming headache go away, Shou noticed this with barely concealed anger.  
  
**“SHUT UP!”** roared the short Alpha silencing the class, one or two students whimpered.  
  
Shouyou raised his intertwined hands for all to see, “Tobio is my Omega just like I’m his Alpha. We have a mutual claim,” he narrowed his eyes as he glance over the room for any challengers, “Go against it or make him feel bad at all, and I **will** come after you.”  
  
His facial expression was scaring to the average volleyball team when he got serious, but this expression…It was feral and his eyes were empty but spoke of pain; like he promised nothing but pain to those who defied him.  
  
It Was Terrifying.  
  
Most students nodded and some sat back down, but a few who were still standing up didn’t say anything out of fear. Shouyou huffed once before he put some authority into his voice and said:  
  
**“Understand me?”**  
  
The whole class chorused a “Yes” and settle down quietly looking elsewhere. Tobio regarded the class with a new emotion (a combination of disbelief, and pity for them) before the hand on his temple was pulled into a intertwine with his boyfriends other hand. Shouyou turned to Tobio with a sweet smile, like nothing had ever happened, his eyes were softened and he licked his lips before speaking.  
  
“I’ll see you at lunch?” he asked with a little hope in his voice, as if Tobio was going to refuse after all this display of dominance. It was funny that an Alpha that had just intimidated a class of 20 plus people was wary of his significant other refusing him for lunch.  
  
Tobio held back giggle before nodding his agreeance, the short Alpha drew their hands up and kissed his Omega’s knuckles with content smile. Tobio leaned over and gave the Alpha a kiss on forehead, to which Shouyou beamed at. They parted as a teacher came string down the hall towards their class, and Tobio took his seat without looking at any of his fellow students.  
  
A few students tried to catch his eyes as if to ask if this was some elaborate joke.  
  
Tobio ignored them all.  
  
This wasn’t a misunderstanding.

**Author's Note:**

> The pendant Tobio received was actually handcrafted by the same guy Hinata's dad went to for his mom's broach. 
> 
> There's a little blood in the pendant from the giver to the recipient. It gives off a strong smell to approaching dynamics that this person is taken when they feel threatened and traditionally it's considered part of courting ritual or claim. It's not really carried on into today's society (though everyone knows it's history and respects it) by most as it was a thing before engagement rings which a more traditional and less expensive. 
> 
> Each has to be well crafted and personalized with deep intent. It's meant that that person is your first and last choice until. It can't ever be regiven or sold. 
> 
> \- Kudos if you noticed; Hinata's name from informal to formal to nickname because I think the name you call someone shoes how close you are to a person.
> 
> *Thanks Google and random webiste for teaching me about Gems on hand


End file.
